Contact PD/PI: Jackson, Rebecca D OVERVIEW SUMMARY Since our inception, the overarching mission of The Ohio State University?s Center for Clinical and Translational Science (CCTS) has been ambitious: to advance today?s discoveries to improve health. We do this by providing an integrated environment of clinical and translational science (CTS) resources, education, and training pathways and by promoting transformative methodologic advances to catalyze and sustain translational science innovation. In collaboration with our pediatric partner, Nationwide Children?s Hospital, we have developed an aligned vision for translational biomedical science that has been transformative. To continue with our mission, we propose to advance from catalyzing translational science innovation and team science locally to facilitating meaningful clinical and translational science collaborations with community, academic, industry, and government partners and with members of the CTSA Consortium. We will enhance and expand the training, career development, and sustainability of a diverse CTS workforce through the provision of comprehensive, accessible education resources and opportunities (Workforce Development) and engage a broad range of stakeholders as partners in the full spectrum of translational research as active team participants from study inception through dissemination of results (Collaboration and Engagement). We will provide new approaches and resources to enhance inclusion of populations that have traditionally been excluded or studied in isolation and support and enhance studies that span the translational research spectrum by actively reducing barriers to research study participation and catalyzing the translation of discoveries to the clinic and population and across the lifespan (Integration). Moreover, we will promote innovation, quality, and efficiency to advance translational science through an integrated system of translational research resources (Methods and Processes). Finally, we will embed informatics and data analytic solutions across all programs in the OSU-CCTS and across the full spectrum of translational research (Informatics) by integrating and interrogating research data within a secure data environment, develop and adopt innovative methods and tools that facilitate research, and provide a critical foundation in data sciences for the translational science workforce. Over the next 5 years, we will provide a robust research infrastructure and comprehensive research training programs informed by local innovations and strengthened by the adoption of best practices identified by the CTSA Consortium. By leveraging our interdisciplinary scientific strengths, expertise, and perspectives, the OSU-CCTS will catalyze biomedical research translation. With a commitment to experimentation, we will identify gaps and challenges, systematically develop and study (demonstrate) new methods and approaches, and disseminate effective strategies and educational initiatives that will transform clinical and translational science both locally and nationally. Project Summary/Abstract Page 275 Contact PD/PI: Jackson, Rebecca D